


Changing Perspective

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Changing Tides [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Drama, Escort Service, F/M, Falling In Love, Lies, Ownership, Prostitution, Punishments, Secrets, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian was young, wealthy, and uncommitted, coupled that with begin related to one of the biggest names in the escort business, Brian had the best of both worlds, but his world gets flipped around when he meets his cousin's newest girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren looked down at the man under her, grinning as she rode his cock. His head was back against the couch, eyes closed. His hands were on her hips helping her grind against him. She had her hands on the hem of his shirt but she knew the rule, thinking she could be sly with him being near orgasm, she gently wrapped her fingers around the hem and started to pull up only to be grabbed by the wrists. She looked up and saw his blue eyes opened and angry. 

“Get off.” Brian said. 

“Brian..I’m” 

Brian shook his head and repeated himself. “I said get off.” 

Lauren sighed and let go, sliding off his now softening cock, she had ruined the mood, and knew she wasn’t getting paid. She knew her ass was also in trouble with her boss once she got back to the office to check in. Brian sat up and pulled the condom off, throwing it in the nearby trash can. Lauren looked at the brown haired man with sorrow in her eyes. 

“I am sorry.” She whispered softly. 

“You can be sorry all you want, it’s not going to stop me from calling him. You know the rule and out of all of you, you keep breaking it.” Brian growled. 

Lauren nodded and headed out knowing her boss would know what happened way before she made it back to the office. Brian went upstairs to clean himself before he grabbed his phone and dialed his cousin’s number. 

“Please tell me this is good news.” Kevin sighed, rubbing his face. 

“Well, hello to you too.” Brian chuckled softly. “Rough day?” 

Kevin sighed and sat back in his office chair letting out a soft grunt. “You could say that, to many calls, not enough escorts.” 

Brian chuckled softly before becoming serious. “Speaking of, I’ve sent Lauren back empty handed.” 

Kevin sat up and leaned against his elbows on his desk, his fingers rubbing his closed eyes. “Don’t tell me…” 

“Yep, she went after my shirt again.” 

“Damnit, I don’t know what it’s gonna take to get through to her.” Kevin huffed, he knew he was skating on thin ice with his cousin. 

“I know sometimes you don’t have a choice on who you send me, but if she’s going to keep it up, I may have to go elsewhere. I don’t want to but I will.” 

“I know and I swear she’ll be punished just like she’s been each time before.” 

Brian had one rule, leave his shirt be and he had his reasons. Kevin’s other whores tried it once and learned their lessons quickly, but Lauren just wouldn’t let up about it. Kevin’s cousin was one of his best customers and paid well, something Kevin didn’t want to lose. The two men spoke for a bit longer before hanging up, Kevin groaning loudly as he leaned forward, running his hands up and down his face, running his hand through the scruff on his chin before leaning over and hitting the speaker button. 

“Kris, is Lauren back yet?” Kevin asked. 

A few seconds later, his wife’s voice came back. “Not yet Sir, but I am assuming you want her in as soon as she gets back.” 

“Yes, I have some things I need to talk to her about before she goes back to the house.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Kevin let the button go and sat back into his chair before getting up and heading for his collection of whips, paddles, and crops. He grabbed the cat of nine tails and flicked it into the air getting a feel for it before setting it down on the leather couch. He went back to his chair, waiting for Lauren. 

Kristin looked up from her desk when she heard the door open and saw Lauren walk in. She could tell from the younger woman’s face that something had gone wrong. Lauren walked over to Kristin biting her lower lip. 

“He wants you.” Kristin simply said. 

Lauren sighed and nodded seeing Kristin hold her hand out. “You have it?” 

“No, I broke his rule again.” 

Kristin shook her head and sighed. “Oh Lauren, you know better.” 

“I know but Kris, what is he hiding?” Lauren asked. 

“That’s not our concern, you are there to take care of his needs, not dig into his life.” 

Lauren nodded and knew she was stalling, she took a deep breath and headed into Kevin’s office, opening and shutting the door, locking it. She turned and saw her boss sitting in his chair as she moved to the center of the room, head down. She looked over to her right and saw the whip laying on the couch. Kevin got up and headed her way, circling her. Lauren kept her head down wishing he would bend her over and whip her already so she could go back to the house, but that wasn’t how Kevin worked. 

“I’m sure you know why you are here.” Kevin said.

“Yes Sir.” Lauren replied. 

Kevin stopped in front of her and lifted her head up with his fingers gently, she could see the anger in his eyes despite the gentleness of his fingers. 

“Why do you keep doing it?” Kevin asked sternly. “It’s his one rule and you have been servicing him long enough to know better. I lose money when you whores misbehave.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it, I wanna know what he’s hiding.” 

Kevin shook his head and grabbed her by the hair, causing her to wince from the pain. “It doesn’t matter what he’s hiding, that’s not what you are there for.” 

Kevin pushed her towards the couch walking behind her. He actually hated punishing any of his whores and didn’t get off or enjoy it like some owners did. 

“Pants and panties down now.” Kevin commanded. 

Lauren nodded and did as she was told leaning over the couch and holding onto the back of it. Kevin picked up the whip and flicked it before bringing it down onto her ass causing her to cry out. 

“You know I hate doing this.” Kevin said, bringing it down again, making sure to hit her ass only. 

Lauren knew better then to say anything, taking her punishment as she gripped the back of the couch. Finally it was over and Lauren was putting her clothes back on, her ass was a deep red knowing there were some welts but knew they would be gone within the day. 

“Keep it up and I will put you back on the street, the only reason I haven’t yet is because of that boyfriend of yours.” Kevin warned. 

Lauren nodded knowing not to take his warning lightly, the threats he gave were not empty ones and he would follow through with it. He let Lauren go and sat back down at his desk, he needed to find some more whores to help with demand. 

Lauren headed out not looking at Kristin knowing she had heard everything. Kristin sighed softly watching the younger woman go. She knew what it was like to be where Lauren was now, the only reason Kristin wasn’t loaned out anymore was because she was married to Kevin and he didn’t want anyone touching her, Brian being the only exception to that rule.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren sighed softly as she headed into the house, it wasn’t anything big or fancy, but it kept her and her friends off the streets. Kevin actually took good care of them and if she kept it up, he could take it all away. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her suddenly and smiled leaning into his arms. 

“Welcome home sweetie.” Nick smiled looking down at her. 

She looked up at him and smiled softly trying to hide what had happened but he knew her to well. 

“Lauren..you didn’t.” Nick sighed. 

“I couldn’t help it.” 

“How bad this time?” 

“Not to bad, it hurts to walk but I’ll live.” 

Nick led her to where the others were in the living room, Alex and Rochelle looking up at the younger couple. 

“You’re home!” 

“Yeah, but it didn’t go well.” Lauren sighed. 

“You pushed his buttons again, didn’t you?” Alex huffed. 

Lauren nodded looking down, she knew she was playing a dangerous game that could get them all kicked back onto the streets.

“You gotta stop that, we are going to end back on the streets and we really have a good thing here.” Rochelle lectured.

“I know…” 

Nick held his girl close to him, running his hand through her hair lovingly. Lauren sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder. Nick kissed her forehead lovingly as Alex pulled Rochelle into his arms, snuggling close with her. They had stuck together for so long and the idea of being separated scared the shit out of them. 

The four cooked dinner together and ate before settling down in their rooms for the night, Nick pulling Lauren down into his arms, smiling softly. 

“How’s your bottom?” Nick asked. 

“Sore.” Lauren replied. 

Nick pulled her to him, kissing her softly, his hand moving down her back and over her ass gently. She tensed up slightly but relaxed feeling him rub it. 

“He did a number on you.” Nick said. 

“He wanted to make sure the message came in clear this time.” 

Nick pulled her up over him, grinning as he arched into her causing her to groan loudly. He knew she hadn’t gotten her release if she had broken Brian’s rule. Lauren leaned down and kissed him hard feeling his arms wrap around her. 

“Surprised you’re ready to go.” Lauren grinned, her hips moving against him. 

“With you, always.” Nick replied, helping her out of her panties. 

Lauren freed his cock from his bottoms and slid down. Nick knew it wouldn’t take her long. 

“Nick..” Lauren whimpered, her hips moving.

“I’m here baby, just enjoy yourself.” Nick grunted, his hands moving up her nightgown, running them over her breasts lovingly, giving her nipples a bit of a squeeze, getting a whimper from her. 

Lauren rode her boyfriend, groaning as he continued to play and encourage her to let go. Lauren cried out Nick’s name, her juices spilling out over him, causing Nick to arch up and unload inside her. The couple came down from their high, Nick holding her close to him, playing with her hair gently as they settled. 

“I love you.” Nick whispered. 

“I love you too.” Lauren smiled softly. 

The couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, not knowing their world was about to be turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Heather looked at her new home, it wasn’t much or what she was used to but she knew her reason for being there even though she didn’t know for how long. She headed up the steps, turning the key and going inside. She shut the door and looked around, moving into the living room, seeing the staircase to her left. 

“Hello?” Heather called out. 

She heard footsteps and looked up, eyes wide seeing the blonde coming down the stairs. All he had on was a pair of jeans, highlighting his ass nicely. He stopped surprised someone had gotten in. 

“Hey, how did you get in here?” Nick asked. 

Heather shook her head and adjusted her backpack. “Sorry, I’m one of the new girls.” 

“Oh! Heather, right?” Nick smacked his forehead. 

Heather chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Nick came down and shook her hand, giving one of his famous smiles. “Nick.”

Nick turned and yelled. “Hey! New roomie is here!” 

Heather waited as she watched three other people head down the stairs, smiling softly seeing one of the girls a bit on the heavier side like she was. 

Nick grinned and pulled her to the others. “Heather, this is Alex, Rochelle, and Lauren.” 

“Hey girl, welcome to the madness.” Rochelle grinned. 

“Damn, Kevin picked a nice one this time.” Alex whistled, getting a playful smack from Rochelle. 

“Oh babe, you know you’re the only one for me.” Alex grinned, kissing her lovingly. 

Heather’s face was red but was smiling before looking at the dark haired woman. She could tell she wasn’t impressed not that Heather cared. 

“So you’re one of the new hires.” Lauren said. 

“Yeah.” 

Lauren looked the new girl over. She was about 5’7, wearing glasses, hair short and had been colored a deep purple, almost red, and clothes that actually left something to the imagination She also was a bit heavy around the middle like Rochelle was. 

“Kevin must either be really blind or desperate.” Lauren snorted. 

“Hey, be nice.” Nick scolded. 

“Yeah mean, you wouldn’t say something like that about Rochelle.” 

“No it’s okay, I know my looks are a bit to be desired.” Heather started back at the older woman. “It’s my skills that get me the jobs.” 

“Must be because I don’t know how any man could want someone like you.” 

“Lauren that’s enough.” Nick glared at his girlfriend.

Lauren scuffed and headed back upstairs and into their room, slamming the door. She had a client to tend to in a bit anyways and needed to get ready. Nick looked down at Heather, apologies in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, she’s usually not like that.” Nick said. 

Heather shrugged. “I don’t care, I know what I’m capable of without having to use my looks.” 

“Let me show you your room so you can get settled.” Rochelle offered. 

Heather smiled and nodded following the older woman as they headed up, leaving Alex and Nick alone. Alex looked up and smacked Nick playfully getting a glare. 

“Don’t let Lauren catch you staring at her.” Alex warned. 

Nick chuckled softly. “You worry to much.” 

Alex shook his head and headed up himself, he had his own client he had to get to. Rochelle got Heather to her room and watched as the younger woman put her bag down and looked around her room. It had a queen size bed in the middle with a dresser and her own bathroom. 

“Thanks for showing me to my room.” Heather smiled. 

“No problem and don’t worry about Lauren, she’ll come around.”

Heather nodded and watched the blonde woman head out before unpacking her things and getting settled in before coming out and moving back down the stairs to see Nick getting off the phone. 

“Everything okay?” Heather asked. 

Nick nodded. “Yeah, just got called in so to speak.” 

Heather chuckled and nodded. “Kevin said he had someone special for me.” 

Nick raised a brow then grinned having a feeling he knew who she was talking about. 

“Yeah, going in to do damage control I have a feeling.” Nick chuckled. “Hey, I better go get ready.” 

He leaned over and gave Heather a soft kiss on the cheek before bouncing up the stairs, Heather’s face turning every shade of red. She watched him head upstairs before finding the kitchen to fix her something to eat before getting ready for her first client.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather stared at the house in front of her, typical celebrity home, to big for what the person really needed. She shook her head and got out of her car, heading up the steps, knocking on the door. She didn’t have to wait long for the door to open up and invite her in. She stepped in and stood still as the door behind her closed. She knew the routine and how this worked. 

“Kevin really is trying to push me away or he doesn’t really know me.” The voice said. 

Heather’s eyes went wide, she knew that voice but calmed herself down. She kept her body still feeling his hand move over her ass as he sized her up, almost like a predator sizing up its prey before pouncing. 

“Lets see, little to no ass.” Brian said, his hand moving down to her front and between her legs. He was surprised to see her instantly open her legs for him. 

“Shaved or natural?” He asked. 

“ Natural but controlled.” Heather responded. 

Brian nodded and moved up her stomach to her breasts, getting a small groan from her. “So far, this is all you have going for you.” 

Brian finally looked up at her as he pulled his hand away. “Wait...Do I know you?” 

Heather shook her head. “No Sir.” 

“I’ve seen you before though.” Brian thought back then asked. “Are you from the street or a circuit?” 

“I come from the Dorough circuit.” 

“That’s where I’ve seen you before, you were always by Howie’s side along with his wife.” Brian realized. 

It was Heather’s turn to be shocked as she looked up at him, licking her lips. “Yes, Howie kept me close to him.” 

“Then why are you working for Kevin?” Brian asked, curious why Howie would willingly give up a whore he kept that close to him. 

Heather tried to hold back the tears and keep herself strong willed. “Kevin came to Howie asking for help until he could get a few more houses filled, Howie was happy to help and loan out some of his own whores temporarily. I’m here because of you, Kevin asked for me personally knowing the skills I have even though I don’t fit your normal criteria.” 

“So you’ve been with my cousin before?” 

Heather nodded softly. “Long time ago, but yes.” 

Brian stood there for a moment, he wasn’t attracted to her but also didn’t want to send her away and her be punished for something that truly wasn’t her fault. He knew Kevin was trying to do damage control after what happened with Lauren, but didn’t realize his cousin was struggling that badly to go to his friend and mentor for help. 

Brian was quiet for to long, making Heather nervous. 

“Did my cousin say what would happen if I sent you back?” Brian finally asked. 

“Yes, he knows there’s a chance of that happening and I wouldn’t be punished for it knowing he was taking a big risk sending me.” 

Brian relaxed hearing her, feeling better knowing she wouldn’t be in trouble. Still though, he was curious about what she could do, specially if she came highly recommended by both Kevin and Howie. Heather waited quietly for Brian’s decision, shocked when she felt his hand in hers, leading her to the couch. Brian never took his whores to the bedroom, not since what happened with Leighanne. 

“I won’t send you away.” Brian said. “I’ll let you take care of me and I will pay you. I trust both my cousin’s and Howie’s judgements and knowing you used to be by Howie’s side means there must be something there.” 

Heather’s entire body relaxed as she went to her knees between his legs looking up at him. Brian grinned seeing how well trained she actually was, reaching down and running his hand down her cheek gently, feeling her lean into his hand. He pulled away and lifted up so she could pull his pants down. Heather did so and pushed them to the side, he was semi hard and she was happy to at least see that. 

“Do you know my rule?” Brian asked. 

“Yes, Kevin told me.” 

Brian nodded and spread for her to give her room. She groaned softly and leaned down, starting to lick up under his balls and trailing her tongue up over them, taking them gently into her mouth and sucking, her brown eyes looking up at him. 

“Shit…” Brian gasped, wide eyed as she sucked on his sac, not expecting her to do such a thing. 

Heather let them fall out of her mouth and grin up at him before moving her tongue up to the base of his hardening cock, licking the underside and hitting the sensitive nerve right under the head. Brian let his head fall back against the couch, his hands finding her short hair and weaving their way into it, pulling her up towards the head wanting her full mouth on him. 

She licked around the head and over the slit before letting him slide her mouth down the full length, sighing happily as he guided her up and down, making sure to keep her throat muscles loosened knowing some clients had a habit of pushing her all the way down. He wasn’t the longest or the thickest she has blown, but he was balanced in both size and length. 

Brian’s hips moved up against her, his breathing became faster as she sucked and licked, loving that she was letting him control her head. She looked up at him and grinned to herself seeing how unraveled he was becoming. 

“Damn..You’re amazing.” Brian panted, knowing he was getting close. 

Heather moaned hearing his words before she was pulled off. She looked up at him worried she had done something wrong but relaxed seeing the dark look in his eyes. 

“On me.” Brian simply commanded. 

Heather nodded, quickly pulling her pants and panties down before straddling his lap, sliding herself straight down. Brian’s hands instantly went to her breasts playing with them as she bounced and grind on his cock. 

“Brian..” Heather whimpered, arching against him. Her inner walls clinging around him as she moved up and down. 

Brian groaned and arched against her, loving the sound of his name falling from her lips. He moved her down and crashed his lips against hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Heather was happy to open and let him in. Their movements became more frantic, both knowing the other was close, pulling away and looking into each other’s eyes, foreheads against each other. 

“Close…” Brian warned. 

“Cum inside me handsome.” Heather encouraged. 

He arched and she tightened her inner muscles around him, causing him to cry out as his orgasm hit hard and fast. Heather followed right with him, her movements not stopping until their orgasms began to ease. Their breathing was heavy as they tried to calm down, Brian holding her close to him. 

“Wow..” 

Heather grinned looking up at him. “I’ll take that as another satisfied customer.” 

Brian chuckled and kissed her again nodding. “Yes, very.” 

Heather pulled off him knowing her aftercare was different from other whores, hoping he would be okay with it. 

“What is it?” Brian asked. 

“I know most whores clean up with their mouths, but I don’t.” Heather explained. “Where’s your bathroom?” 

Brian was shocked but curious. “Up the stairs, third door on the left.” 

Heather quickly went up and came back down with a washcloth, getting between his legs, and began to slowly clean his now soften cock, being careful knowing how sensitive he was. 

“No wonder Howie kept you close.” Brian gasped. 

Heather grinned and finished before moving away so Brian could get up and pull his pants back up, Heather doing the same. Brian kissed her before moving away and going to get the money he owed her, coming back and handing it to her. 

“Can’t wait to have you with me again.” Brian whispered against her. 

Heather shook and nodded. “Me either.” 

He let her go and watched her leave before calling his cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, Heather had gained a nice list of clients much to Kevin’s joy. He knew she wasn’t supposed to be there permanently, but she had done so much and he wasn’t ready to send her back to Howie yet even though his other whores had already went back. Heather was homesick but knew not to complain and uphold the standards Howie had trained her under. She was a Dorough girl and she wasn’t going to soil his name by complaining. 

She came out of her bathroom wrapped in just a towel, she had just came back from a client’s house and began getting ready for her next one not realizing Lauren was standing in her doorway. 

“So how does it feel to be a homewrecker?” Lauren asked. 

Heather turned and looked at the other woman, they still weren’t getting along and Lauren had noticed Nick looking at her more times then she liked. 

“I wouldn’t know since I’m not one.” Heather replied, getting on a fresh pair clothes, brushing her hair. 

Lauren was quick to get across the room and push her towards the wall, Heather catching herself and glaring at her.

“I’ve seen the way Nick and you look at each other, he’s mine.” Lauren growled. “You’ve already taken almost all my clients, you won’t take him also.” 

Heather pushed herself away from the wall, walking over to Lauren. “It’s not my fault you keep breaking your clients rules and it’s up to me to do damage control. As far as Nick goes, he’s a big boy and can decide for himself what he wants.” 

Lauren stood there shocked, not believing Heather hadn’t backed down. Heather turned and went back to what she was doing. 

“Now, get out of my room.” Heather commanded. 

Lauren growled and left, pushing past Alex. Heather turned seeing the tattooed man. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey, everything okay?” Alex asked. 

Heather nodded and walked over to him. “Yeah, just girl talk you know how it is.” 

“Yeah, I know how it is between you two.” Alex chuckled. “You ready?” 

Heather nodded as they headed out, their client for the night was the same, wanting a threesome.

Brian sighed as he got his luggage into his house, happy to be home after months of being on the road. He was anxious to see if Heather was still with his cousin or if she had gone back Howie. He hadn’t been able to get her out of his head and wanted her under him. He pulled his phone out and dialed the office number. 

“Welcome home cuz.” Kristin answered, recognizing the number on the caller ID. 

Brian chuckled softly, his cock twitching slightly. He hadn’t had his cousin’s wife in awhile. 

“Thanks beautiful.” Brian flirted. 

Kristin chuckled with a soft red on her face. “What can I do for you?” 

“Is Heather still with you guys or did she go back to Howie?” Brian asked. 

Kristin bit her lip, she knew he would want her as soon as he got home, but she was booked and Brian wasn’t going to be happy. 

“She’s still with us, but she’s completely booked for the week.” Kristin replied, hearing the growl coming from her cousin. 

“She’s suppose to be mine.” Brian growled. 

“Now cuz, you know better.” 

Brian sighed softly and knew she was right. “I know, I just miss her.” 

Kristin grinned to herself, wrapping the cord around her finger. “Your house is still open though, both Nick and Rochelle are free tonight.” 

Brian went silent for a moment, knowing he was walking a thin line but asked anyways. “What about you?” 

Kristin’s face turned red, but knew it would be up to Kevin for that request. “You know that’s not up to me.” 

“Then patch me over to the big lug.” Brian laughed. 

Kristin chuckled and did just that, putting the phone down once she heard Kevin’s voice. She went back to what she was doing, getting the new whores ready to go for clients. Heather and Howie’s other whores had been able to help bring in more money to get Kevin another two houses and now it was up to Kristin to fill them and get the new hires out there to earn their keep. 

After a few minutes, she heard her husband’s office door open and smiled as he walked right to her, giving her a searing kiss before pulling away. She grinned seeing the look on his face and had a feeling she’d be spending some family time with Brian. 

“Feel like going and keeping Brian company for the night?” Kevin asked, grinning knowing she wouldn’t say no. 

“Of course love, family comes first right?” She grinned. 

Kevin leaned down and kissed her again, squeezing her breasts gently loving the sounds coming from her. 

“He knows you have a full day and he’s okay waiting until we close up.” 

Kristin groaned but nodded watching Kevin’s retreating back, the door closing once again. She got back to work, smile not leaving her face. She could already feel herself becoming wet at the thought of being under her cousin again. 

A few hours later, Brian’s doorbell was going off and he pulled her right in, pushing her against the door and kissing her hard. Kristin wrapped her arms around him as they made out. Brian finally pulled away, tightening his grip around her. 

Kristin grinned looking into his blue eyes that had already gone dark with lust and need. Her fingers moving down his neck and over his shirted chest watching him shake. 

“I know I’m not her.” Kristin whispered softly. 

Brian shook his head. “No, but your family which I love just as much.” 

Kristin grinned as her fingers continued to trail down his body and over his harden cock. “Such a dirty boy you are.” 

Brian grinned letting out a loud moan as she cupped his cock and balls through his pants, arching his hips against her. 

“And you’ve been a naughty girl for as long as I’ve known you.” 

“Never heard you complain before.” 

“Nor will you.” 

Brian pulled Kristin to the couch, their clothes dropping with each step before he pushed her over it. She turned and looked back at him, legs spread. Brian moved his fingers down her back watching her shake and cry out in pleasure. He pushed two fingers right into her wet hole knowing she liked things a bit on the rougher side. 

“Brian…” Kristin whimpered, pushing back against his fingers. 

Brian pulled out of her getting a whimper before dropping his pants and slamming right into her. 

“Fuck Kris, does he ever fuck you anymore?” 

Kristin groaned loudly, head back. She pushed back against him, loving the feel of his hands wrapped around her hips, digging into her thighs. 

“Don’t stop baby, feels so fucking good.” 

Brian leaned over her and attacked her neck, not caring if he left his mark. Kristin leaned her head back loving when he marked her up, knowing Kevin also loved it. The two cried out as Brian slammed into her one last time, both panting hard. Brian pulled out of her as she turned and instantly went to her knees, cleaning him up. 

“Thank you.” Brian said, pulling her into his arms. 

Kristin snuggled into his arms, sighing contently. “Of course, you know I’m available to you anytime.” 

“Yeah, as long as Kev says okay.” Brian grinned. 

Kristin chuckled knowing Kevin had told Brian no before and nodded. “Well, he is my husband.”

Brian kissed her again before holding her close knowing she had to leave soon, running his fingers through her blonde hair. 

“When will Heather be free again?” Brian asked. 

Kristin looked up at her cousin. “She’s off next week, Kevin has been working her hard and she needs a break.” 

“He better pray Howie doesn’t find out.” 

“I agree and Howie trains his whores differently so she was never going to say anything about getting a day off, but you can see it in her eyes how worn out she is.” 

Brian sighed softly, he wanted her, but he also didn’t want to see her overworked. “What about the rest of the house?” 

“Nick is free for tomorrow so far, want me to put him in for you?” 

Brian nodded and let her go seeing what time it was. Kristin gave him one last kiss before heading out. 

“What time do you want the blonde?” Kristin asked. 

“Early afternoon works.” Brian grinned. He and Nick hadn’t been together for months and was actually missing the blonde. 

“I’ll put it in and let him know.” 

With that, Kristin was gone. Brian shut the lights out and headed for bed, sending Kev a quick text letting him know Kristin was on her way home and a thank you for letting him have her for a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Heather fell onto her bed tired from the week and was ready to have a week off, she was sore from the constant fucking but she knew better then to complain. She turned onto her side and curled up into a ball, not realizing the bed had shifted with new weight, an arm wrapping around her. 

"Hey, you okay?" Nick whispered softly. 

"Yeah, just tired" Heather replied, curling next to him. 

Nick held her close to him, hating how much she had been working and the damage control she was having to do because of Lauren. 

"How's Brian?" Heather grinned, turning towards the blonde.

Nick nuzzled against her. "He's good but wants you."

“I figured.” Heather said softly, her fingers running down Nick’s bare chest gently.

Nick closed his eyes and shivered feeling her soft fingers. “Heather…” 

Heather looked up at him and kissed him gently, happy to feel him respond before pulling away. 

“I know you’re hurting and I didn’t come in here for that anyways.” Nick whispered softly. “Besides, my own back end is a bit sore.” 

Heather giggled softly. “Rough you up a bit did he?” 

Nick chuckled. “Kinda, but it’s also been awhile since he’s asked for me.” 

Heather laid her head on his chest, sighing happily in his tight hold. Nick knew what he was doing was wrong, specially since he was still with Lauren, but things were starting to change and could feel himself pulling away from his girlfriend. 

Lauren walked past Heather’s room, eyes wide as her blood boiled seeing Nick in bed with her. She growled to herself before storming down the stairs and right into Alex. 

“Hey whoa..” Alex said, grabbing her arm. “What’s wrong?” 

Lauren pulled her arm away, eyes glaring. “That whore has Nick in her bed.” 

“Pretty sure he willing went in there.” Alex countered. 

“She needs to go back from where she came from and stop trying to tear us apart.” 

Alex shook his head. “If you’d stop disrespecting our clients and their rules, she probably would have already been gone. Why do you think Kevin has been working her to death?” 

Lauren grumbled and stormed off, Alex shaking his head and looking up towards the rooms. It wasn’t like Kevin to work any of them like he was Heather and knew his boss needed to be careful, Heather was still only out on loan and her Owner more than likely wouldn’t be happy to hear how much Heather had been out without some kind of a break. 

Nick looked at Heather seeing the sleepiness in her eyes, his hand running across her cheek and through her hair lovingly. 

“Sleep love.” Nick said softly. 

“Stay with me?” Heather asked, looking into his blue eyes. 

“Yes.” 

Heather smiled and curled up next to him, his grip around her tightening as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Heather woke up the next morning and smiled softly seeing Nick still laying next to her. She gently ran her fingers through his longish hair and over his cheek, giggling softly seeing him stir but never waking up. She wiggled out from his arms and headed downstairs, happy to start her week off. 

She had just gotten dressed and down the stairs when the phone started ringing, she dove for it so it wouldn’t wake the house up. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake.” Kristin’s voice came from the other end. 

Heather went into instant panic mode. “Kristin,what’s wrong?” 

“You need to get down here now.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Heather said before hanging up. 

She turned to head back upstairs to get her stuff, bumping into something soft as she turned. She looked up and saw Nick standing next to her, fear in his own eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Nick asked. 

“I don’t know, Kris just said I needed to get to the office now.” Heather replied. 

Nick nodded and hugged her tightly before letting her go and watching her run up the stairs, coming back down a few minutes later. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Nick asked. 

Heather shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine. I’ll text you.” 

Nick nodded and watched her leave. 

Heather made it to the office and quickly went in causing Kristin to look up from her computer and motioned towards Kevin’s door. Heather nodded and went in, shutting the door. 

Her eyes went wide seeing Kevin talking to someone else, she didn’t need the other man to turn around, she knew who it was. Kevin looked up and stopped talking causing the other man to turn. 

“Howie..” Heather whispered. 

Howie smiled and got up, opening his arms up. Heather didn’t need her brain to tell her to move, her legs went on their own, leading her straight to his arms, burying herself against his chest. Howie wrapped his arms around her, sighing contently. 

“Hi baby girl, I’ve missed you.” Howie said softly. 

Heather tried to hold the tears back, a few escaping. “I missed you too, I...I thought you forgot about me.” 

Howie’s eyes went wide as he pulled away and lifted her head up, wiping the tears away. 

“Of course I didn’t forget you, Kevin told me how much you were enjoying yourself here and that you were happy.” Howie explained. “That’s why I’m here, to sign you over to him since you like here it so much.” 

Heather’s eyes went wide with fear and it didn’t go unnoticed by the older man. Howie turned to look at Kevin seeing his head lowered. 

“Unless I have been misinformed.” Howie said, anger now evident in his voice and brown eyes. 

Kevin bit his lower lip, he’d been caught. He didn’t expect Heather to be called in even though he should have known Kristin would have called her since she hadn’t see Howie in months. 

“Kevin, what’s going on?” Howie asked. “Why is my girl upset by this news?” 

Kevin finally looked up at his old Owner and sighed. “Because she didn’t know, I haven’t been fully truthful with you.” 

Howie looked back at Heather, her head lowered. He lifted her head back up and looked into her eyes not liking what he saw. She was tired and worn out as if she hadn’t had a break for weeks. 

“Pants and panties down now.” Howie said. 

Heather nodded and did as she was told, both her and Kevin knew what Howie was doing, Kevin knowing his ass was in trouble. Howie ran his hand between her legs watching her reaction, she spread for him as he slipped two of his fingers easily inside her feeling just how loose she was. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them off with the towel he always kept with him, telling her to get dressed. 

“When was your last break baby girl?” Howie asked. 

“Three weeks ago Sir.” Heather responded honestly. 

Howie now only saw red, he was pissed but kept his cool and looked back at Heather. 

“Baby girl, go sit out with Kristin while I talk to Kevin.” 

Heather nodded and quickly went out. Howie waited until the door closed before he turned and took two large strides before he was at the desk, hands slamming down on it as he leaned over. Kevin winced and jumped feeling the vibrations of Howie’s hands against the desk. 

“You fucking overworked her!” Howie growled. 

Kevin whimpered softly. “I’m sorry.” 

Howie looked away for a moment, his hands curling into fists before relaxing and sitting up. 

“Did she actually do what you wanted her to do for you or did you just whore her out for your own profit?” 

Kevin looked up and rapidly shook his head. “No, she took care of Brian for me like I asked, in fact, he loves having her with him.” 

“Then why did you keep her from me for so long? Why did you lie to me?” Howie asked, calming down but was still searing on the inside.

“She was bringing in the most money and I let it go to my head. Howie I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to let it go this far.” 

Howie rubbed his temple sighing softly. “It hurts Kev, it really does considering everything I’ve done for you.” 

Kevin nodded softly, guilt running through him like a freight train. “I know and I lost focus on all of it, letting my ego get in the way.” 

Howie looked at the older man sighing softly. “I pulled you from where you were and helped you grow into what you are now, loaned out some of my best whores to you, including Heather, and I gave my blessing to you and Kristin to marry and be together.” 

“I know Sir and I’ll forever be grateful to you for letting me and Kristin be together, I know that was hard for you.” 

“It was, I didn’t think I’d find another pet that would even come close to Kris until Heather came along and the fact you abused that trust I had in you…” Howie trailed off. 

Kevin sighed and sat back in his chair looking up at his old Owner, seeing the sadness in his brown eyes. Kevin knew this damage would take time to heal, knowing just exactly how much Kristin meant to Howie and how shattered he had been when she chose to stand by Kevin’s side, asking for Howie’s blessing to be let go. 

“Don’t you dare take any of this out on her.” Howie said as he turned to walk out. “I’m glad she called Heather, I missed her so damn much and knowing you were keeping her from me for your own selfish reasons puts all this on your shoulders, not hers.” 

Kevin lowered his head and nodded softly hearing the door close, the tears finally falling from his green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather and Kristin looked up hearing the door open and close with Howie coming out. He looked over at Kristin seeing the guilt in her own eyes as she looked down. She knew she had some blame in this since she was in charge of the scheduling. 

“I’m sorry..” Kristin whispered. 

Howie moved over to the blonde woman, kneeling down next to her. “I can’t say it’s all his fault because I know your position, so I do put some of blame on you as much as it pains me.” 

Kristin nodded and looked into his brown eyes. “I had no clue though, he lied to me as well about why he was keeping her for so long.” 

Howie reached up and ran his hand down Kristin’s face gently, smiling seeing her lean into his touch, Heather watching quietly. She knew she had taken Kristin’s place as Howie’s pet and it was clear Howie wasn’t fully over it as much as he loved Heather, Kristin would always hold a part of Howie’s heart that even Heather wouldn’t be able to touch. 

Howie leaned over and kissed her cheek gently before getting up and heading over to Heather, holding his hand out for her. She took it gently as she was pulled into his arms. 

“Let’s go home.” 

Heather smiled and nodded, following him out. She knew she had to get her things packed and tell the others bye. Howie kissed her gently before letting her go to the car. 

“I’ll follow you to the house.” Howie said. 

“Okay.” Heather nodded, sending a quick text to Nick as promised. 

Nick perked hearing the car pull in, jumping up from the couch and running out to greet her, his smile fading quickly seeing Howie getting out. Heather moved up the steps to him, wrapping her arms around him. 

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Nick asked, looking away. 

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad please.” Heather pleaded softly, nuzzling against him gently. 

Nick sighed and tightened his hold around her. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve been homesick this entire time and that you were never supposed to be here this long.” 

Howie watched his girl interact with the blonde and knew they had created a connection with each other. He stayed back though and let her have these last few minutes with those she had grown close to.   
Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head before pulling away and letting her into the house, being greeted by Alex and Rochelle.

“Everything okay?” Rochelle asked frantically. 

Heather smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, I’m going home finally.” 

Heather watched their faces fall as Lauren’s lit up. “Finally…” 

The others ignored her as they looked at Heather. 

“We sure will miss you.” Alex sighed softly. 

“I’ll miss you guys too. I really appreciate everything you have done for me.” 

They headed up to help Heather pack her stuff, Nick trying his hardest not to let the tears fall. Finally, the five came out of the house, giving their last hugs. 

“Don’t be a stranger.” Alex grinned. 

Heather smiled and nodded looking at Rochelle, giving her a hug. “Thanks for everything and for just being you.” 

“It’s all I know how to be.” 

Nick pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, not caring that Lauren was next to him, Heather happily responding before pulling away. 

“Thank you.” Nick simply said. 

Heather smiled and nodded before letting him go and picking her bags up. She headed down the steps and to Howie’s car, getting her stuff in, and heading down the road. They watched the car drive away before going back in and shutting the door. 

“Finally! Things can get back to normal now.” Lauren grinned. 

The other three glared at her, the house already feeling empty. Lauren’s smile quickly fell seeing the looks on their faces. 

“What?” Lauren asked. “The homewrecker is gone now, we can finally get back to the way things are suppose to be.” She tried to slide back into Nick’s arms surprised when he pulled away and looked at her in disgust. 

“I think I’m good being single for awhile.” Nick said, heading up the stairs and shutting the door to Heather’s old bedroom, leaving a stunned Lauren downstairs with the other two. 

“Did he just break up with me?” Lauren asked. 

Alex chuckled and nodded. “He did and it’s about damn time too.” 

Rochelle nodded in agreement before being pulled towards the stairs and up to their room, leaving Lauren alone in the living room, none of them wanting to deal with her any longer, finally seeing her for who she really was. 

Howie kept Heather off the circuit for two weeks before having Leigh put her back out. Heather loved having the time off, but her high sex drive was driving her crazy and was happy to be back out and at it. It hadn’t taken Brian long to get word Heather was back with Howie, reopening his account. 

Heather was happy to be back home, but she was missing Nick and the others. She had heard Kevin finally had his fill of Lauren and her shit, kicking her back out on the street, Nick and the others staying behind. Heather shook her head and got ready for her client for the night, not seeing Leigh standing in the doorway. 

“You excited for tonight?” Leigh asked, causing her to jump. “I’m sorry baby girl, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Heather smiled softly and pulled her shirt on before moving over to her Owner, wrapping her arms around the older woman. 

“It’s okay and yes.” Heather smiled up at her. 

Leigh chuckled softly, running her fingers down Heather’s face, pushing her hair back over her ear. 

“You two sure have gotten close.” Leigh grinned. 

Heather’s face turned a bright red and nodded softly. 

“Hey, its okay.” Leigh smiled, holding her girl close. “Your not the first pet of ours that’s fallen in love.” 

Heather shook her head stubbornly. “I’m not in love with him.” 

Leigh laughed softly. “If you say so baby girl, you better go.” Heather’s face was still red as she headed out, Leigh smiling softly.   
Leigh headed into the Master bedroom seeing Howie laying under the sheets, she stripped down and slid under the sheets with him, seeing him grin at her, pulling her into his arms. He made love to his wife before snuggling down with her, both panting softly still, her fingers tracing over his bare chest gently. 

“It’s happening again.” Howie said softly, his fingers in her hair gently. 

Leigh sighed softly and nodded, sitting up and looking at her husband. “I know it is love, what are you going to do?” 

Howie looked down trying to hide the tears. “I’ll let her go like I did Kristin.” 

Leigh’s heart broke seeing her husband struggling once again, her fingers running over him gently, pulling him into her arms as his body shook. 

“I never thought this would happen again after Kristin.” Howie sniffed. 

Leigh knew Kristin would always hold part of Howie’s heart. She was his love before Kevin, Howie watching the bond between them grow from a friendship to love, breaking Howie completely until he met Leigh. 

Howie finally pulled away wiping his face and sighing softly. “I’m sorry love.” 

“Don’t be, I know you still love her and always will.” 

“I love you.” Howie insisted. 

“I know you do sweetie.” Leigh leaned down, kissing him gently. Howie pulled her to him as he responded before snuggling down with his love, sighing contently, knowing his girl was safe with Brian and would be back tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian smiled as he opened the door seeing Heather standing on the other side, he stepped to the side to let her in before closing the door. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her soft belly gently as he kissed her neck. Heather groaned softly as she leaned her head over. 

“I missed you.” Brian whispered softly. 

Heather shook but grinned. “You saw me last week.” 

Brian buried his head against her neck, pulling her tightly to him. “That was last week to long.” 

Heather chuckled and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Brian pulled her to him, kissing her lovingly with a hint of want. Heather sighed as her hands moved down his back and over his ass, getting an arch and a groan. She pulled away grinning, her fingers moving up his thighs and stomach loving the shakes. 

“So, where to tonight handsome?” Heather asked, grinning softly. 

Brian took her hands staying silent but looking into her brown eyes, Heather instantly became worried. 

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Heather asked. 

He didn’t answer, just took her hand and led her up the stairs. Heather followed him still worried but trusted him, he had taken her everywhere in the house except the bedroom so when he opened the door and let her in, she was floored. She looked around seeing a desk in the corner as well as a dresser and the king size bed in the middle, the Master bathroom to the right. She felt him pull her against him again, his cock pressing up against her. 

“I haven’t had anyone in here with me since my ex.” Brian suddenly said. “It’s been so hard to not have you in here with me when you stay the night, I want you in here with me.” 

Heather didn’t know what to think, looking down at the floor. Brian spun her around and found her lips, kissing her hard, Heather responding instantly as her emotions went crazy. She didn’t know what to feel, she just knew him bringing her to his bedroom was huge. They finally pulled away, both already panting. 

“Brian..I..” She stuttered but felt his finger against her lips. 

She went quiet as Brian began to undress her, kissing each part of her body that was exposed. Heather’s face still turned red even after all this time. He got down to her soft belly, kissing and caressing it gently. 

“You truly have changed the way I think and see things.” Brian whispered before moving back up and taking her glasses off, putting them on the side table. 

He pushed her back against the bed and let her fall onto the bed before crawling up over her, her own hands finding his pants, undoing them and pulling them down. Brian kicked them off, his cock falling straight out against her thigh. 

“Decided to go commando I see.” Heather teased. 

Brian chuckled. “Easier access for you.” 

“How thoughtful.” 

They kissed again for a few minutes before Brian pulled her up and put her hands on the hem of his shirt and letting them go, looking up at her. Heather didn’t know what to think, was he testing her? Did he really want her to take it off? Brian could see the struggle she was going through knowing she knew his rule and what would happen if he called Howie and told him his girl had broken his rule. 

Heather bit her lip and aired on the side of caution, letting his shirt go and putting her hands to the side of her. Brian was floored seeing her actions knowing any of the others would have jumped at the opportunity to finally take his shirt off. He leaned over and pulled her hands back to the hem, looking up at her. Heather searched his face trying to find some sign of testing her, but all she saw was trust and love in his bright blue eyes. 

She took a huge breath and slowly began to pull his shirt off, watching for any signs of him wanting her to stop, but none came. He lifted his arms up and let her take it fully off, watching her throw it to the side. Her eyes went wide seeing how built he really was and couldn’t believe he hid it. 

“God Brian, you’re beautiful.” Heather said softly, her fingers trailing down the muscles. 

Brian closed his eyes and groaned loudly, loving the feel of her soft fingers. She saw the small scar in the middle of his chest. Taking a chance, she run her finger straight down it, seeing him shake violently.

“Shit…” Brian panted. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Heather quickly said, pulling her fingers away. 

Brian frantically shook his head, putting her fingers back on it. “Don’t, feels so damn good.” 

“Is this why you hide?” Heather asked. 

Brian nodded softly, red on his face. “Yes, it’s ugly.” 

Heather stubbornly shook her head. “No, it’s a beautiful reminder that you’re still here.” 

Brian’s eyes went wide looking at her, feeling the care of her fingers and the love in her words. He was falling for her, but also knew what that entailed. Plus, she still had a year left on her contract. 

“Heather please.” Brian begged softly, his hips arching against her. He hadn’t expected her to work him up like she had just by the touch of her fingers, specially when she ran her fingers over his scar. 

Heather’s hands moved down the familiar trail of his stomach and thighs before running down the base, feeling his own hands on her body. Over the months, Brian had gotten comfortable with how her body felt under his hands, growing to love the bit of extra weight she carried, giving him more to love on. 

Brian pushed her gently down before settling between her legs and sliding inside her, getting a groan from Heather, her inner walls instantly wrapping around him. 

“Fuck...I love you when do that.” Brian groaned. 

Heather grinned as she kept her legs opened wide for him, loving the feel of him sliding in and out of her. Brian kept things slow and loving for a bit but knew she would be begging for the faster pace soon and she did. Their eyes never left each other as their orgasms hit hard, their juices mixing and slipping out of Heather. Brian pulled out of her once he had gone soft and rolled onto his back, panting hard. Heather took a minute to recoup enough to get up and go to the bathroom, coming back and doing her normal aftercare, getting a smile from the older man. 

Heather finished and laid the cloth down before sitting on the edge of the bed not sure what he wanted her to do, usually they fucked and she headed for the spare room she always slept in. Brian looked at her and motioned her to him, Heather quickly crawling to him and laying in his arms. His hand instantly going into her soft hair, her body completely relaxing against him. 

“Stay with me?” Brian asked softly.

Heather sat up and looked at him. “I always stay with you on our nights.” 

Brian turned his head and shook it. “No, mean stay with me for good.” 

“Brian, you know that’s not up to me.” 

Brian sighed softly and nodded before looking back at her. “If I got Howie’s blessing, would you?” 

Heather bit her lip, she could feel herself falling for the brown haired man, but she also didn’t want to destroy Howie all over again. 

“You know I still have a year left, right?” Heather asked. 

Brian nodded. “I know and I’m willing to wait.” 

“You don’t have to answer me right away.” Brian smiled, leaning over to kiss her gently before pulling away. 

Heather kissed him back and nuzzled against him. “I just don’t want Howie to hurt again.” 

Brian turned on his side and pulled her close to him. “I know, trust me, I hated seeing the pain he went through when he let Kris go, but I never thought I’d end up falling in love with you.” 

Heather’s face was completely red now, buried against his chest getting a soft chuckle from him. Brian knew this was a lot for her, she had been in the circuit for a long time and after what Kevin had done, wasn’t quickly willing to leave Howie’s side again out of fear. 

The two fell asleep in each others arms, Brian happy to have her in his arms the full night, praying one day she would want to be with him and possibly have a life together. She had changed so much inside of him, including his perspective on how to look at others.


End file.
